The present invention relates generally to digital media processors (DMPs), and more particularly to DMPs for use in television, consumer video devices, entertainment, and navigation systems.
At present, the digital media landscape is a scattered and fractured one. In the home, the realm of computers, camcorders, and LCD monitors is balkanized from that of televisions, video recorders, and set-top boxes. Users take pictures with their digital cameras, but instead of sharing them with friends on the television in the comfort of the living room, a trip to the den is required, where they are shown on the computer. Similarly, an entertaining show broadcast on cable is missed, and the DVD recorder sitting idle in the computer cannot be called on for assistance.
One solution has been to encourage the migration of the personal computer to the living room, where by its proximity, it may become more useful as a home entertainment device. But not everyone likes to have the personal computer in such a public space; the bedroom, den, or home office seems to be preferred.
Meanwhile, the number and variety of audio and video input sources has increased greatly, with the proliferation of cable and satellite, DVDs, VCRs, camcorders, and the like.
Similarly, the number and variety of output devices has increased, with plasma televisions being but one example.
Similarly, the number and sophistication of the electronics in our automobiles is advancing rapidly. Car navigation systems are becoming commonplace, and video games and DVD players help keep the kids and adult passengers entertained for both long trips and short jaunts around town.
Accordingly, what is needed is a unifying device or group of devices that can bridge the gaps between computers, navigation, and entertainment. Preferably it would be a highly integrated device capable of receiving and providing audio and video signals in several formats. Also, it would be preferable that it be able process data streams using multiple formats simultaneously.